Stolen Mask
by parry
Summary: Link has been chosen by the Great Deku Tree to participate in the Fairy Festival, in which the Deku Tree blesses Fair orbs with the gift of Life. However, what happens when the mask Link has been instructed to make for the play is stolen? COMPLETE!
1. Fairy Festival

AN: Kind of a retelling of Ocarina of Time, but I'll get into that later. Before that, there's a little short story. Kinda short and sweet! Expect more chapters soon. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or the storyline or the characters or anything. I'm not making any money out of this. ::sob sob:: I'm not making money period. 

Chapter One

The Skullkid and The Mask

...Link...

Among the Kokiri Tribe, a small child by the name of Link sleeps.

He dreams of a dark figure, a dark figure riding a black horse in the distance. 

The Dark Man laughs loudly as he approaches the boy and raises his sword. 

"Link!? Link, are you okay!?"

"....hunh..."

"Aw, let 'im be! He was having a nightmare again!"

Giggles.

"Shh!" Saria snapped irritably, "I've been having nightmares too, you know!"

Mido raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Saria paused, unable to meet Mido's eyes. "I don't know..."

Link groaned and threw his sheets off of him and sat up quickly, colliding his head with Mido.

"Arrgh! You _freak! _Get off of me!" Mido shouted as he pushed Link away in disgust.

Saria frowned, "Link, we heard you shouting something..."

"W-what?" Link opened one eye sleepily, "What happened? Mido? Saria?"

"You were saying something in your sleep, twerp," Mido grunted, "So? Having scary dreams? You gonna talk to the Deku Tree about it again?"

Link felt his cheeks grow red with embarrassment, "No! I-I just...just..."

Mido snorted and stomped out of Link's treehouse, muttering words such as, "_Why I even _bothered_," and "Whining in his sleep _again_,"_

Saria offered a weak smile and rubbed Link's back. "It's okay, you can't let Mido get to you,"

Link gritted his teeth. "I hate him!"

***

"The real reason I came to see you," Saria said as she walked along the path to the Deku Tree with Link by her side, "was because the Deku Tree has summoned us all. It is time for the Fairy Festival, LinK!"

"Fairy Festival?"

"Remember?" Saria smiled as she pressed her nose to Link's, "It's the day when the Great Deku Tree give life to lots of new Fairy Orbs! The whole forest will look beautiful, like it's lit with lanterns!"

Link grinned, "Really? A Fairy Festival?"

Saria nodded, "The Great Deku Tree plans on having a play to be performed in the forest! He summons a meeting today, so we must hurry, we'll be late!"

Saria ran off, calling back to Link, "Catch me if you can!"

Link laughed and playfully chased after Saria on their way to the Deku Tree, where the rest of the Kokiri children were waiting.

***

It is the time when the reddened fruit of the Deku Tree split open. The annual festival of the Kokiri forest which is greatly anticipated is drawing near. Cleaning up all over the forest, practicing the songs and the dances...everyone is busy with preparations.

"So, Great Deku Tree," one of the young Kokiri piped up, "who will play as the princess?"

"Saria!" many of the Kokiri shouted.

The Great Deku Tree laughed heartily, "Ah, yes, Saria, it seems you will play as the princess once again this year,"

Saria blushed and smiled.

"What are you gonna do, Link?" Mido leaned over Link, who was leaning back on his arms, busy looking bored, "It's only natural that she'd be picked for the princess. What are _you going to play as?"_

"Any part with no lines," Link replied dully. "I really don't like plays. How about you?"

"Can't you already tell? I'm going to be the prince! I am every year, you know!" Mido said proudly. 

"And the Prince?" The Great Deku Tree inquired.

"I would like to volunteer my services," Mido said quickly.

"No way! I think Link should be the prince this year!" someone said.

"WHAT?" Link and Mido said at the both time. 

"But I'm _always the prince! I know how to make the masks the best, too!" Mido said heatedly, "Great Deku Tree, how are we to decide!?"_

The Great Deku tree heaved a sigh, "Swing your sword, Mido,"

Mido picked up the nearest walking stick and swung it rather roughly, slamming it hard against the Great Deku Tree's bark.

"And you, Link,"

"I...I can just _let_ Mido,"

"And you, Link," The Great Deku Tree repeated. 

Link sighed and picked up another stick and looked from Saria to Mido to the Great Deku Tree. Saria offered a smile, but Mido only snorted. "Go on, twerp, swing already!"

Link took a deep breath, and with a shout, he slammed the stick hard at the Deku Tree, whose leaves shook.

"Whoa! Link all the way!" one of the red headed brothers said. 

"Yes, yes!" 

"Hear, hear!" 

Mido frowned slightly, his eye twitching. "Well..." 

"Link!" Saria said, running up to him immediately, "Now that you have a big role, you can make your own mask!"

"Mask?" Link asked, a little confused.

"Cast members are to carve their own mask out of the Great Deku Tree's bark!" Saria said happily, "The mask is very important, as it is a sign of peace and keeps the evil spirits out of the Kokiri forest,"

"Whoa...so...it's that important?"

Saria nodded, "This play is to celebrate the peace in the forest, so it is important that the mask be carved with a lot of care, Link. I'll help you,"

Link grinned, "Thanks, Saria,"

Mido growled, "That freak always gets all the attention! He _always_ does!"

***  
"W-what are you doing!?" Saria cried, "You'll hurt yourself carving it that way!"

"Hunh?" 

"Like this," Saria took Link's hand and moved the blade so that it moved away from him, shredding the bark off of the wood. "This mask is special, Link,"

"What about you?" Link asked, "Have you finished your mask yet?"

Saria nodded, "Yes, I finished it long ago. You must hurry, though. We don't have much time."

"We've worked enough for one day, though, don't you think?" Link said, stretching his arms out, "I'm kind of tired. Can we take a break?"

Saria smiled, "Sure, why not?"

Mido chuckled from underneath the bushes as he slowly reached for Link's mask, which was left forgotten and alone. Mido laughed as he slipped away, clutching Link's mask.

***

"AAACK!" Link screamed in horror, "IT'S GONE! IT'S GONE!"

"What's wrong?" Saria asked, approaching Link from behind. She gasped, "Where's the mask? Where's the Prince's mask!?"

"Has anyone seen it?" Link cried, running everywhere asking about his mask. "Mido! Mido! Have you seen my mask!?"

Mido was busy sitting behind an old gnarled tree with his fairly, discussing the whereabouts of Link's mask as he carved his own mask, the mask of the villain. "D'you think it could be turned into sawdust by now?" he whispered, "Y'think it got carried away by a bird, or somethin'?"

The fairy tinkled in response, as Link was fast approaching. "Mido! Mido! My mask is missing! Have you seen it?"

"Er...ah, no! No! I haven't. What a shame!" Mido said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "You're mask is gone! How horrible! I'll help you find it, though," he snickered when Link turned away to ask one of the other Kokiri.

"MIDO." Saria said gravely. 

Mido froze and stopped snickering immediately. "Er...ah...Saria?" he let out a nervous laugh, "Heh, it's you!" 

"What did you do with it?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. She was beginning to make a scene, now, as the other Kokiri were slowly turning their attention to Mido.

"Er...fine!" Mido said angrily. "I just..." 

He led them all to some bushes, where he had hidden the mask. 

However, when he cleared the bushes away, the mask was not there.

"Oh no!" Mido cried, "It's not here!"

Link growled, "Mido! What did you do with it!?"

"Nothing, honest!" Mido cried, "I just put it here! I planned on giving it back to you...it's just...not here!"

"You expect me to believe that?" Link said angrily, "I put a lot of hard work into that mask, Mido! This isn't funny! Where is it!?"

"Honest! I don't know! I put it here, but it's gone!" 

Amazingly enough, he was telling the truth.


	2. The Skull Kid

AN: Thank you for the reviews! ^_^ I made two characters, Edgar and Telar, because I couldn't think of anything to call them, so heh! ^_^;; Sutaro Kiddo is Skull Kid in Japanese btw!

Stolen Mask

Chapter 2

"You're lying to me!" Link snarled as he tackled Mido. Mido shouted in surprise, but otherwise fought back. Saria and the girls screamed in horror at their behavior. Finally, one of the other Kokiri boys managed to pull Mido off of Link. 

"Why do you hate me so much!?" Link demanded, still panting heavily, "All you do is pick on me and pick fights with me!!!" 

"You're a _freak!" Mido spat, "You don't _feel_ like the other Kokiri! And you get attention for being a weird __freak!!!"_

"You're arrogant!" 

"FAIRYLESS!" 

"AAAAAAARGH!" Link threw himself at Mido again, whereas Mido lunged at Link as well. The two boys scratched, bit, and punched at each other until the other Kokiri boys once again separated the two. 

Link was panting heavily, his eyes glimmering with sheer rage. Finally, Link had calmed down.

"Link...?" Saria asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Link shook his head. "No." 

Finally, it seemed that Link had made up his mind. Mido threw the other boys off at him and regained his now proud stance. 

"Fine. I'll _prove to you that I'm just as good as you, Mido!" Link said angrily as he marched off. Mido only snorted and walked away._

"Link!" Saria yelled, "What're you doing? That's the Lost Woods!!"

Link didn't pay any attention to his dear friend, all he was doing now was making his way to the woods.

"Link..." Saria whispered, "...we can make another mask. It will be fun, Link. Please?"

"There are monsters in the Lost Woods, right?" Link muttered, "Then I'll beat the monsters and bring Mido proof. Proof that I'm a Kokiri."

"No! Link! You know the legend!" Saria pleaded, "You lose sight of the exit...and you never come back...you become...one of _them_,"

Link ignored her and ran off, deep into the Lost Woods.

***

"All anyone cares about is Link," Mido mumbled. 

His fairy glowed brightly in response as she watched her Kokiri boy carve out his mask, the mask of the villain.

"They _always make me look like that bad guy," Mido said sadly. "It's not like it's __my fault he's a freak,"_

"Mido!" one of the boys came running up to him, "Link's gone into the Lost Woods!"

"Yeah? And? Maybe the twerp'll get lost forever," Mido said hopefully.

"Saria's followed him!" 

"Maybe they'll never come back!" 

"Shaddup! Don't jinx them!" Mido commanded. He sat down on the tree trunk and stared at his finished mask, an idea hatching inside of him. If he..._saved Saria from the monsters deep within the forest and managed to make Link look like a blubbering fool, then things would change for the best!_

"Let's go." 

"What!?" the boys said in surprise, "You can't be serious!?"

***

"Link!" Saria called, "Link! Please wait for me!"

Link swirled around and saw Saria fast approaching. "Saria?" he asked, a little perplexed, "Why are you here?"

"Because I was worried about you," she answered simply.

Link groaned, "I can handle things myself..." 

"Please, let's go back,"

"Not until I can show Mido that I'm a real Kokiri! I'm gonna prove it!"

Saria frowned.

"Go home, Saria," Link said, "There's nothing you can do here,"

"I'm not going until you come back with me," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Saria! Go home!"

"No way!"

"I said _go home!"_

"Do you _always have to act tough when you're scared!?" Saria demanded._

"...I-I'm _not scared!" Link said angrily._

Suddenly, a dark figure flashed by. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Link screamed, clutching to Saria, "It's the man from the dream!!!!"

Saria raised an eyebrow at Link's behavior, but otherwise followed his instructions when he ordered her to hide. 

"Is it a monster?" Link thought aloud as he said the dark figure jump swiftly from limb to limb of each tree. Link gasped when he caught a glimpse of his mask in the hands of the monster. "Hey!" he shouted, "Hey! Come back! That's my mask!!!"

Saria got up and followed Link as he ran deeper and deeper into the Lost Woods.

Suddenly, a dark voice loomed over the forest. 

"_Go home while you still can," it said loudly, "_This is the Lost Woods. If you lose sight of the exit, you can never return home again. The path winds round and round the Lost Woods, tiring of walking, losing your souls until you're nothing but skeletons. Go home now, while you still can_,"_

Saria shivered, "Link, what was that?"

"I dunno," Link said quietly, "But...we lost sight of that jerk,"

"Link...the brothers told me that there are monsters here that manipulate the hearts of those who come here...the monsters trick visitors into staying forever, until they're nothing but skeletons...d'you think...it's..._true?"_

Link shook his head, "No, it can't be. The Great Deku Tree would've told us..."

"Link..." Saria whispered, "D'you think...we've already been trapped by the forest?"

Link didn't reply. Instead, he turned around in a panic, but found that he had lost sight of the exit. "Saria..."

***

"Be quiet!!" Mido barked.

"I...I didn't say anything," Telar stammered. 

"I know that!" Mido said irritably. 

Telar and Edgar exchanged glances, but otherwise kept quiet. "Mido, why are we here with you? Can't you go alone?"

"Because!" Mido said, "A prince needs his loyal guards!" 

"It's really because he's scared to go alone," Telar whispered.

"Shaddup!!!" Mido shouted. 

(_Don't worry, Saria,) Mido thought, (_You're true prince is coming for you!_)_

"Onward!" Mido commanded. 

"M-m-monster!" Edgar screamed as he pointed at a dog-like creature, who was carrying a spear and charging straight at them in a rage. 

Mido screamed at the top of his lungs and ran with Telar and Edgar right behind him. 

"I thought guards were supposed to protect the prince!!!" Mido wailed.

***

"Did...did you hear that?" Saria asked.

"What?" 

"It sounds like...music..." Saria whispered. Her eyes were filled with adoration, "Oh, it sounds so beautiful, Link!" Saria cried as she quickly made her way towards the music.

"Saria! Wait! It's dangerous to go out like that!"

Link followed her and slowly began to hear the sounds of a flute being played. "What is that?"

"It's a Sutaru Kiddo*!" Saria cried as she found an odd imp-like creature playing a flute on a tall tree stump.

Link, however, notice something more important then the flute. "It's my mask!" he said angrily. 

"Tee, hee, hee!" The Skull Kid giggled, "You two are Kokiri kids, right?"

Saria nodded hesitantly. 

"That's my mask!" Link said, "Give me my mask!"

The Skull Kid merely paused and looked up at the mask that he had hanging from his straw hat. "You mean this?"

Link nodded. 

The Skull Kid grinned as he performed an elegant jump off the tree stump and landed right next to Link. He unfastened the mask from his hat and held the mask out to Link.

"I didn't know it was yours. I found it."

"It's..." the Skull Kid pressed his face right into Link's, staring curiously, "...okay?"

"D'you play your flute out here in the forest all alone?" Saria asked. 

The Skull Kid turned his attention away from Link and nodded. "Hee, hee!"

"Please, can you play it again? I'll play with you with my Fairy Ocarina!"

The Skull kid nodded and began to play a song with Saria. Link and the Skull Kid danced happily, bouncing around the forest. "I thought you were a scary monster," Link said.

The Skull Kid only stared silently. 

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Link asked.

"You have a familiar scent. Like I've met you before," the Skull Kid answered before adding hastily, "But I've never seen you before! Teeheeheeheehee!"

Link glanced at Saria, who was laughing along with the Skull Kid.

"You're weird," 

"Link!" Saria frowned.

The Skull Kid paused and stared at Link curiously, "What?"

"It's okay, though," Link smiled, "I'm always told that I'm a freak or a weirdo. The two of us have a lot in common, huh?"

The Skull Kid beamed, "Sure! Let's be friends!"

"Would you like to come to the Kokiri Festival?" Saria asked quickly. 

"Festival...?"

"The day where the Great Deku Tree makes new fairies! Maybe I'll get one!"

The Skull Kid was silent. 

"You can play with us!" Saria said brightly, "And we have great food! And games, too!"

"No way!" the Skull Kid answered as he bounced away to his tree stump.

"But why?" Link demanded. 

"Because...I don't have a face," 

"A...face?"

"It's very lonely not to have a face, and where you're from, everyone has faces, right?" the Skull Kid didn't let them answer, "I don't have a face. I'll only be another freak."

"So...you took the mask because you wanted a face?" Link looked down at the mask that he had worked on with Saria for the entire day. That he had carved with care.

"You...you can have this and have a face," Link said, offering the mask to the Skull Kid. "You can go if you have a face, right?"

The Skull Kid nodded. "You're...you're giving this to...me?"

Link nodded, "That way, you can come!"

"Heeheehee!!" The Skull Kid laughed, "I have a face! I have a face!"

Saria danced happily. 

Suddenly, the Skull Kid stopped dancing and stared at the mask silently. 

"Skull Kid, what's wrong?" Link asked, stopping as well as Saria.

(_He's an enemy...he'll grow...when he becomes big, he'll come back and kill our friends! When he comes back!!! He'll KILL! He'll kill everyone! KILL!)_

"Skull Kid?" Saria asked cautiously, "Are you...okay?"

The Skull Kid threw the mask down and pulled out his flute, this time shooting small darts at Link. 

"AGGGH!!" Link cried as one of the arrows snipped his ear.

The Skull Kid stopped and grabbed Saria roughly, "I HATE THIS MASK!" he bellowed, "Bring me a mask I like! Or," he shook Saria violently, "I'll _take her face instead!"_

"Saria!" Link cried. "What's wrong with you, Skull Kid!? I thought we were friends!!!"


	3. Rescued

AN: I'm so glad you guys like the story! Yay! Yes, I read the manga, but I'm upset because the manga isn't in America! BLERGH!

Chapter 3

A Dark Tree loomed over the Lost Woods, with various shaped Wolfos and monsters standing behind it patiently. 

"You say you've caught a fairy child?" the tree hissed in delight, "Very well, Skull Kid! Now, I can repay that Deku Tree! Heh, heh, heh," 

The Skull Kid fiddled with his flute as the other Skull Children climbed the trees branches and applauded with praise.. 

"From longer than I can remember, that tree has ruled this forest by himself!" the tree shook with anger, "I'll show him the differences between our powers!"

"Boss," the Skull Kid asked quietly, "the Kokiri children always stay like kids and never grow big right? So...when you said 'when he becomes big', what did you mean?"

"He is not a Kokiri," the tree sneered, "He is from the outside world,"

"Outside?"

"The Deku Tree broke the ancient laws by allowing this child to reside here. I can see into the future, I can see that he will become an adult. He will indeed grow up,"

"Grow!?" the other Skull Kids gasped, "He'll grow!?"

The tree nodded, "Yes...he will become the great proclaimed 'Hero' and slay us all,"

The Skull Kid gasped in horror.

"Why!? I hate adults!!!" 

"Yes...yes...." the old gnarled tree grinned, "That is why you must get _him before the Great Deku Tree realizes his potential,"_

Saria huddled in the small cage she was in as she listened to the gnarled tree whisper. "Link..." she murmured.

***

"Saria!?" Link shouted into the forest, "Saria!?" 

Link sighed and collapsed down near a tree, "What'll I do if Saria loses her face? If I...if I lose Saria, I'll really be alone, won't I?" Link whispered as he stared at the mask that he had carved with her. "I'll be all alone..."

_Snap._

Link jumped up when he heard a twig snap and saw the Skull Kid jumping high above the trees.

"Skull Kid!!" Link shouted, "What have you done with Saria!?"

"I hate adults..." Skull Kid whispered to himself, "I'll get him...I'll get him..."

Link jumped after him, but Skull Kid was far too fast. The Skull Kid kicked Link in the back, causing him to slam into a nearby tree. "I hate you," the Skull Kid hissed as he aimed his dart filled flute at Link's face. There was no possible way the Skull Kid could miss, they were a mere few inches apart. The two were panting heavily.

Link stared blankly at Skull Kid, bewildered. "Why? Why, Skull Kid? I thought we were friends?"

The Skull Kid paused, not moving. Suddenly, without warning, the Skull Kid jumped into the trees, disappearing.

"Skull Kid!" Link cried as he tried to follow, however his chase was futile. Skull Kid was gone. 

***

"_Why...why do I feel something like...like longing...like I feel homesick when I look at his face?"_

The Skull Kid buried his face into his hands as he kneeled down on the forest floor. "Why?" he asked himself. When he closed his eyes, he saw a little boy, a little boy running through the Lost Woods...

"What is this _scene in my head_!?" he screamed, "I do not know! I do not know!!!"

***

Saria was crying quietly with her knees brought up to her chest. "Link...where are you?" she whispered.

Suddenly, the door was open.

"Hunh?" Saria looked around and saw the Skull Kid standing beside a tree, whispering to her.

"_Leave, now!" he urged. "__Go! Before you get caught!"_

"Oh, Skull Kid! I knew you were our friend!" she hugged him, but he pushed her away.

"Go! Go!" 

Saria nodded and fled, running as fast as she could. 

The Skull Kid heaved a sigh as he watched her go, but did not notice the other Skull Kid who stood watching him from behind.

***

"THE FAIRY CHILD HAS ESCAPED!!" the Dark Tree roared, "EVERYONE AFTER HER! DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE! AND KILL THE BOY! THE HYLIAN BOY!!!"

Wolfos ran off into the forest to track her down along with many of the creatures of the forest. 

The Skull Kid was about to leave, as well, but...

"_Except you..." the tree hissed as he twisted his gnarled roots around the Skull Kid's body. _

"W-why?"  
"Oh, don't you know _why_?"

"Y-your mistaken! I didn't let her free!!!" the Skull Kid writhed and flailed against the Dark Tree's grip, but it only shook the Skull Kid fiercely.

"TRAITOR!" he roared and he flung the Skull Kid against the rocky wall.

The Skull Kid slid to the ground lifelessly and watched the monsters of the forest run off into the forest, hissing, "Kill the heretic...Kill him while he's weak!!!"

The Skull Kid groaned and slid away from them, pulling himself up weakly. 

***

"Gossip Stone!" Link shouted as he hit the to stone with a rock. "You know a lot of rumors, right? Well, I've got a question for you!"

The stone merely shook and giggled, "Mido may boast that he's the boss of the Kokiri, but I've heard that he still wets the bed! The Deku Tree is troubled because he cannot scratch his back!"

Link groaned and hit the stone again, "No! I want to know about the monsters of the forest and where Saria is!!"

_Byooooon__!_

"I've heard that the Bagu Tree is the Deku Tree's great rival, but the Bagu Tree has not beat him once! I've heard that children who enter the forest become Skull Kids!"

"Skull...Skull Kids?" Link asked, kneeling down beside the stone.

"The Skull Kid is the final form of a _Lost Child_."

"Final...Form? Clarify a bit, would yah?" 

"EEEEEEEEEEK!!!"

"Saria!?" Link jumped up and turned around, "That was Saria!"

"It may be said that Saria successfully escaped, but is now being chased by monsters!" the Gossip Stone said gleefully.

"Shut up already!!" Link said angrily as he left the Stone to talk to itself. Link ran towards the sound of her voice, calling out for her. Finally, he came across a Wolfo, a huge wolfo who was snapping at Saria viciously.

Saria fell helplessly as the foot of the Giant Wolfo. 

"I need something to fight with..." Link muttered impatiently. "AH!" Link said as he found a Deku Stick lying on the ground. 

The Wolfo approached Saria with a look of hunger in its eyes.

"Link!" she screamed as the wolf opened its jaws wide.

Link jumped upon the wolfo's head and slammed the stick on top of it. The wolfo whined, momentarily stunned.

"Link!" Saria said happily, "Thank goodness!"

"Uh-oh..." Link said as the Wolfo regained its senses. "Looks like Deku Sticks don't work all that well,"

The Wolfo snapped the the stick, causing it to light afire. 

The Wolfo immediately retreated, whining all the way. 

"Link! The Deku Stick is lit!" Saria said.

Suddenly, a gnarled hand shot out of the darkness and flew towards Link. 

"Come and get it!!" Link shouted as he held the stick out to meet the tree.

"Link!!!" Saria cried. 

Out of nowhere, the Skull Kid pushed Link out of the way and took the beating the tree had planned for Link.

"Skull Kid..." Link whispered.

"He rescued me," Saria murmured softly. 

"You gave me a face..." the Skull Kid said happily, "It made me....happy..."

"Traitors are nothing but a nuisance," the gnarled tree hissed, "They only get in the way. Now! I will set things into order!!"

Link growled as he threw the blazing Deku Stick into the gnarled hand. 

"Ah!" Link cried as the Deku Stick broke, "It's broken!" 

"I will not forgive you for that, boy!" the tree quivered with anger. 

"Link!" 


	4. Deku Tree

AN: The ending is a bit abrupt...sorry. But it's finally complete! And poor Skull Kid...he was always one of my favorite characters! ^_^

Chapter 4

"I can't walk anymore!" Mido said as he leaned against a stump. "I'm tired of walking!!"

His friends followed suit and collapsed next to Mido. 

"How far does this freakin' forest go, anyway?"

Mido leaned back on his elbow when suddenly, he felt a mask. 

"Hunh?" Mido picked the mask up and examined it, "Hey! It's Link's mask! So it was here, of all places!" 

"Who cares about a stinkin' mask?" one of the Kokiri boys said, "How're we gonna get home?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Mido jumped in surprise. "What was that!?" 

"T-that sounded like Saria, Mido!"

***

"Link!" Saria cried, "Oh no!!" 

They were surrounded by the trees gnarled roots and the monsters of the forest. The Skull Kid lay unconscious next to Saria, but Link was panting heavily, trying to keep the wolfos away from Saria. 

Suddenly, Mido came running in, with many of the other Kokiri boys behind him, all of them wearing their masks. 

"HYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Mido shouted as he and his friend kicked back the monsters.

"Mido!" Link shouted in surprise as Mido approached him.

"Heh, I have my cool moments, too, you know," Mido said as he winked at Link.

"You're wearing my mask," Link said jokingly. 

"Yeah!!!" Mido jumped back at the tree and held out a Deku Stick threateningly, "You're facing a _real_ prince now, you know!" 

"Ahhhhhhh," the tree hissed, "My magic...is going..."

The tree withered and gave in and soon became a normal tree once again. 

Mido! You rescued us?" Saria cried, but soon turned her attention to the Skull Kid that lay in her arms.

"Please...Skull Kid..." Link whispered, "We're friends...right?"

"I can see the scene in my head, now..." the Skull Kid whispered as all the Kokiri boys gathered around him.

_"Don't run off into the forest!" a young Hylian woman called, "You'll get lost!"_

_"I'm just gonna catch a fairy, mama!" _

The Skull Kid shivered, "But...why's it so cold? And dark? It's so...dark...."

_"My face!?__ It's black!!!"_

The Skull Kid shook violently, "But if my face is black like the forest...I won't be scared anymore..."

_"Papa!__ Mama!"_

"No one ever came for me..." the Skull Kid whispered, "So I left into the darkness and breathed easy..."

"You...can have this," Link took his mask out of Mido's hands and pressed it into the Skull Kid's trembling hands.

"Link!" Saria cried, "It's...a fairy orb..."

"The Festival has begun," Mido said happily. "Look!"

Little bright orbs danced around them, lighting the forest. Saria pulled out her ocarina and began playing a slow, beautiful melody.

"Oh..." the Skull Kid said, "So...pretty...so nice..." he reached for the orbs in wonder, but suddenly fell back on the ground, stiff. 

"Skull Kid!?!" Link cried, "Please! Be okay!!"

(_Do not worry, my children,)_

"Great...Great Deku Tree?" Mido asked, looking around.

(_The Skull Kid won't die over something like that...)_

"You were watching us this whole time!?" Link asked.

(_There is nothing in this forest my eyes cannot reach. Just let him sleep for a bit, I am sure he is having nice dreams...)_

"Mido," Link said, facing his rival, "You saved us back there,"

"Yes, we owe you our lives!" Saria giggled. 

"It...was nothing. You weren't so bad yourself," he said before adding hastily, "I_ guess_,"

Link shook Mido's hand and grinned, "Thanks, Mido,"

***

"Prepare yourself, you filthy scum!" cried the prince as he lunged at the villain.

"Oh! My prince has come to rescue me!" Saria giggled as she watched Mido beam with delight. "I, the fairy prince, will protect both the forest and the princess!"

"Oh yeah!?" Link said from underneath the villain's mask, "Don't think you'll get away that easy!"

The fought bravely and valiantly until Mido's sword had finally penetrated Link's weak defenses. "Hah! And I, the Fairy Prince, am victorious!"

"Link!" cried some of the Kokiri girls as he walked past them, "Why did you let Mido have the prince's role? We wanted to see you!"

"Because," Link said, "I think it suits him better, though it's a little frustrating,"

"Skull Kid didn't come, did he, Link?" asked Telar and Edgar.

Link shook his head. "I wonder what he's up to now..."

_"Are you sure you don't want to come to the festival?" Link asked._

_The Skull Kid nodded. "Yeah, I'll just stay here and play my flute. It's better that way, I guess."_

_"Please," Link said, "Please take this mask,"_

_"LINK!"__ Mido said angrily, "Without that mask, there'll never be a play!"_

_"No," said the Skull Kid, "I told you I don't like that face anyway," he snickered, "I want that one!" he said, pointing to the mask that hung from Mido's belt._

_"T-this one?"__ Mido asked, confused, "But this is the mask of the villain!?"_

_"I think it makes me look tough! I'll show it off to my friends!" the Skull Kid snickered as he placed the mask on. _

***

_(Well done, Link. In some ways, you've proven yourself to be a true hero at heart. That Deku Stick has helped me watch over you. Until it is completely burnt away, I will still watch over you. It seems you've become closer to becoming an adult...Link._

_(The Fairies and the insects of the forest spoke in unison..._

"This year's festival is wonderful, isn't it? That flute in the distance...it makes me feel like we've _all_ been included in it, huh?"

_(Even though the sun rose and fell three times, the dances and the games continued. Though Link did not yet meet his own fairy that year, he was going to meet his very soon now...his own little Navi...)_


End file.
